Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server, more particularly to a high-density server.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology and the spread of the Internet, cloud technology is used across several domains such as financial services, securities, consumer goods, IT & telecom, media and transportation.
It requires servers to run software and store data. However, the server storage capacity of a conventional server is not enough for requirements in recent years. Therefore, developers are seeking solution to increase server storage capacity for achieving a high-density server in order to fully use the space of the information center.